


Black Panther Has A Mean Kick

by starlight_starbright



Series: Civil War Ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, T'Challa really kicked the shit out of Bucky oh my fucking god, bird squad, hurt!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Panther Has A Mean Kick

"I'm fine," Bucky insists. "It's not that bad, promise." Except for the fact that he's lying on a cheap hotel bed in crippling pain.

"I saw how hard he kicked you, Buck, don't lie to me." They've been arguing about this for fifteen minutes and Bucky just won't let Steve take care of him.

"Steve," Bucky warns, because Steve is getting in his space, but Steve doesn't care. He saw how hard T'Challa kicked him. It thew Bucky back into a wall. It's bad.

"Please, Bucky, let me help you." And Steve rests his head on Bucky's shoulder and takes a deep breath. He's been trying not to panic, because he knows that Bucky would've just let him see if it wasn't bad.

"Fine," Bucky relents, pulling his shirt up over his head. And there it is. A footprint-shaped bruise just over Bucky's ribs. It's dark purple and black and it's really bad, looks like some of the ribs may be broken.

"There's nothing you can do," Bucky says quietly. "That's why I didn't want you to see it. There's nothing you can do. It'll be healed in a few hours." And the brunet looks up at him, blue-grey eyes pleading for Steve not to worry. "I just need to try not to move for a few hours and I'll be fine." But rage is building up in Steve--the kind of anger that only comes from his loved ones being hurt.

"I'm gonna kill him," he mutters, balling his fists up and closing his eyes. But a metal hand cups Steve's jaw and Bucky coaxes him closer, on his good side, to lay beside him.

"I'll be fine," Bucky murmurs. "Just . . . need a few hours." And Steve agrees that they all need sleep.

"I've got Scott running perimeter," Sam says over the comm. "But I don't think anyone's gonna bother us here. Good job picking the most out-of-the-way hotel ever, Bucky."

"The beds suck though," Clint chimes in.

"I'm trying to sleep, Bird Squad," Bucky mutters. "I got the shit kicked out of me. I think I deserve it."

"Four hours," Steve says. "We can take four hours." And then speaking to Sam, "Come get us if there's any sign of trouble."

"I will, but I doubt it," Sam replies. "Get some sleep." And then Bucky and Steve switch off their comms.

"Yeah, Stevie," Bucky teases. "Listen to Bird Man." And Steve when leans up to kiss him, and he can feel Bucky smiling.


End file.
